


brothers

by fonficfun



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, F/M, M/M, brother on brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonficfun/pseuds/fonficfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and liebgotts parents get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. basicly like a begining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingCanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/gifts).



> The representations of the men featured in the Band of Brothers was based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended. sorry if it offends. if you want more pages like this like and comment.

Webster’s came home from school just like he always did but to find his mom and her boyfriend on the couch giggling he dropped his bag and went to ask what they were laughing at "what’s so funny" Webster gave a hard look to the man on the couch as he curiously asked his mother that question she replied with "David were getting married honey" web felt his knees about to buckle 

“What’s wrong honey?” Webster’s mother asked worriedly “you’re marring him” David again looked grimly at this person whom was invading his space his life his everything. “Yes David as a matter of fact I am he is a nice man and I love him” David’s mother sounded ashamed as though her son had done something he was not supposed to.

David did not know what to think nor what to say, he could barely breathe the air felt thick and hot in the cool summer breeze. He felt sick as he thought about throwing up. How could he have this sweaty beast for a father? “oh and David as your new father I would like to let you know that you will have a new brother as well his name is Joseph he’s about your age” Joseph Sr. spoke as if he was his son already but how he didn’t know a thing about David.

Later that day he heard his mom called up to him to come down and eat dinner. Just the two of them sat there eating pizza not saying a thing to the other until his mom had to break the silence “Davey listen honey I understand that you don’t like Joe but he’s a nice man just because you haven’t had time to bond with him doesn’t make him a bad man.  
“But mom why him?” Webster was clearly upset as he started cutting his food with a vengeance  
“David just give it time, he’ll grow on you.” David stopped as he heard his mother’s voice cracking.

\-----------

 

Joseph sat there at the counter with his head buried in his hands. Shakily he asked about this significant other his dad had found for marriage “well wha—what is her sons name again?”  
“David K. Webster. He’s a good kid smart, maybe he could help you out with your homework”  
liebgott and his dad stayed up for a few more hour discussing what was going on.  
“We’ll be packing up soon so we can move in with them ok Joe?” 

“I guess when are we moving in?” “In a few days maybe the day after tomorrow the rent runs out in a few day anyway so..” “”ok that’s fine goodnight dad” Joe walked upstairs and packed his bags, boxes and other such things. He didn’t have much to pack but he’d finish it in the morning who was this ‘David’ his dad talked about and why only after four months of dating did they decide to get married why wasn’t he introduced to this woman or her son? If he finished packing early would he have to move in with them right away it all seemed as if it was happening to fast. It didn’t make sense or seem real but Joe took off his clothes turned off the lights and fell asleep.


	2. new home aka mi casa es tu casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The representations of the men featured in the Band of Brothers was based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended. sorry if it offends. if you want more pages like this like and comment.

Staying in bed looking at the wall liebgott thought about his new family what it was going to be like.  
What kind of a house did they have? What did she do for a living? What was this boy like? He finally got up after deep thinking got dressed and finished packing. Joe went downstairs to eat and saw his dad reading the newspaper.

 

“Well I’m done packing” liebgott poured himself a glass of milk and added Hershey’s chocolate syrup to it. “Really you’re all done huh? Ready to load up the truck and move out?” His dad said as he looked up from his newspaper.

“Not really I kinda wanna stay here. But yeah other than that I’m ready to go” Joe sighed and took a sip of milk precariously looking at his dad.

“Well Joe it will be rough at first, but you’ll like them. Besides you’ll love her son too.” Finish up your milk and bring down your stuff, so we can load up.” putting down the newspaper he got up patted Joseph on the head and walked out the door. So he did as he was ordered and meet his dad out by the truck “ok my stuff is stacked in the living room and my bed is still up stairs. so are you going to back the tailgate up to the garage and I load up?” “Yeah if that’s the way you wanna do it the sure” so they loaded up and hit the road.

 

Liebgott could feel the butterfly’s in his stomach turn into wasps. As his dad pulled up beside a big old two story house with a stained glass window and a solid oak door. Joe got out and just gawked at the old beauty, he then grabbed his stuff and went to the front door and rang the bell. Mrs. Webster opened the door and welcomed him, and went inside.

 

\-----------------

 

As web first saw this boy he could tell first off that he had been working with his hands a lot he had a clean cut hair but it needed to be cleaned a little bit he was thin but tall he had brown hair and eyes and had a baseball shirt and jeans on he looked at web and asked "are you just gonna look at me or help me with these boxes pretty boy" so Webster went down stairs and helped hi with the boxes "you get the room across from mine" David said as they walked up the stair web in the lead. they opened the door to liebgotts room and placed his stuff on the floor right next to the closet.

"so my name is David by the way, and yours?"

"Joseph Liebgott"


	3. the first dinner as a almost family

It was around dinner time when Joe got homesick. But he liked it here just a little and he didn’t want to leave but one thing he didn’t like was david he turned everything into poetry, hell he even turned his constipation into a poem like this “Here I Sit So Broken Hearted Went To Shit But Only Farted Yesterday I Took A Chance Went To Fart And Shit My Pants” later though web told him he got it from a book but joe didn’t care.

 

Webster had this thing for sharks too it’s was just as bad as his love for English.  
It was almost hilarious to watch him try to tell you all he knew about sharks. but god did his eyes sparkle and that smile oh god that smi—what was he thinking what the hell he needed to stop that so he thought of other things.

“Webster is ok I guess” joe thought out loud as he neatly sorted his flash Gordon books around neatly on the book shelving in his bedroom in which he had to dust off a bit he was a bit of a neat person but not all the way he also liked to cook a little bit too. But he would never tell anyone about that. What he needed was a Hershey’s bar. So he went down stairs and started the great Hershey bar quest his plundering was in all but successful. He was then called to dinner by David whom stood in his door way looking at him almost watching him to see as if he swiped the silver.

 

“It’s dinner time my mom wanted me to come get you.”  
“Ok I’ll be there in a sec.” joe said outing the box he had in his hands down 

“ok don’t forget to wash your hands” david said as he turned around and walked off “don’t forget to wash your hands who the hell is he to order me around.” so he reluctantly did as he was told and went down stairs to the smell of roasted seasoned chicken, butter broiled potatoes, corn on the cob, and corn bread. as he sniffed the sweet smells coming from the kitchen he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, it was Webster looking at him as he was ascending the stairs “what are you looking at pretty boy?” he asked almost in a sarcastic kinda way. “so you thing I’m pretty, huh joe?” david said a little to well-rehearsed “you’ve been practicing lines in case I said that again din’t ya web?” lieb sneered as he finished down the stairs. 

 

As Joe got to the last step he felt the oak orb that lay attached and the end of a marvelous cherry oak staircase banister cleaned and buffed to shine the lacquer. he got to the table to see that the food looked even better than it smelled now to see how it tasted. he sat down at the big grand mahogany table and dark oak chairs. Webster was already seated at the table and so was his dad all cleaned up shaved and even had his hair brushed, they were just waiting for Mrs. soon to be liebgott while she did a few last minute touches. she then came into the room with a container of homemade honey butter set it on the table and sat down. “Shall we say grace?” not waiting for an answer she said “Davey will you say grace?” “Yes ma’am, bless us o lord and these thy gifts from which we are about to receive from thy bounty amen. and we would also like to thank you for bringing us this good food and for the family we are about to come and thank you f-“ david was cut off by joe “your welcome. now lets eat before this food gets cold”.


	4. a few good memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Webs parents get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The representations of the men featured in the Band of Brothers was based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended. sorry if it offends. if you want more pages like this like and comment.

“Joseph Liebgott, you apologize to your brother right now!” Joe Sr. shouted, bringing a knife down onto the table.  
David gasped. “That is mahogany!” Webster said, almost as good, if not better, than Effie Trinket did in the Hunger Games.  
Needless to say, things got quiet. Joe Sr. picked his knife out of the table and continued eating. The rest followed suit.

 

                 The rest of the night went by without a word the only sound to be heard being food, forks, and spoons against ceramic plates. After dinner, the man of the house went outside to get some boxes from his work truck. Mrs.-Liebgott-to-be washed the dishes.  
The two boys went and changed into their pajamas- t-shirts and boxers- for a night of movies and root beer floats.  
After they changed, they went back downstairs into the living room to look through the tapes and DVDs.  
“Is this alright?” David asked, holding up iRobot. Joe agreed. (He popped the movie into the DVD player and they enjoyed the movie and the rest of the night. As Joe and David sleepily plopped up stairs to their beds in silence.

    Teeth brushed and hair combed the all went to sleep for tomorrow was the last day of school as summer was coming up, and so was the wedding. It was to be red and purple for those were colors that complimented each other.  
Oh how David liked to think about how his moms dress would look. The next day at school Joe and David walked in to Mr. Nixon’s room where he told them he had an assignment for them over the summer (Mr. Nixon was their favorite) his assignment for them listed “Wear a fake mustache for 24 hours” “use conditioner first then shampoo (I’m curious)”  
                    “find your enemy earn their trust then vanquish them (preferably with magic)” “switch religions for a day” and they were more than happy to do these assignments for it would be the easiest they would ever do. The hardest class being Mr. Sobel’s room as he was the hardest (PE) teacher and he was cruel, harsh, and rude. One time another student named George luz decided(with a little help from the other kids) to pull a prank on Mr. Sobel. They took them to a lake as a “field trip” for a week. It was a warm day and they were playing a strategic game of ‘find the flag’(it had been a tradition there for years). Well Luz had decided that he wasn’t going to take sobels crap anymore so he contemplated his revenge.

                        When they were deep into the woods but at the edge of the schools property and close to this old couple’s farm and of course Sobel was as lost as always he and another teacher were looking at a map trying to find the way back to our objective and we were all hiding behind this pile of dead bushes and branches. Luz was very well known for his ability to talk in other peoples voices. So Luz shouted in Principle Horton’s voice “Is there a problem Mr. Sobel?!”  
To which Sobel replied “who said that?! Who broke silence?!” one of the other teacher to silence a laugh as he knew what was going on but ‘tried’ to help saying he thought it was Principle Horton. Sobel then turned to the two teachers accompanying him to inquire “Principle Horton did he join us?” as one teacher tried stuttering out “Wha-I don-” he was cut off by the other teacher whom replied “I think maybe he’s moving between the groups?” Luz started up with principle Horton’s voice again “what is the god damn hold up Mr. Sobel?!”  
“A fence, sir umm,” he looked at the other teachers for as if for an answer and mumbled to himself ‘god’ before continuing with “, a barbed wire fence!” all the other boys had to silence their laughs. So Luz muttered to them to “shut up” “Now you cut that fence and get this group on the move!” luz called out. Sobel had no other choice but to reply “Yes sir!”. But the rest of the story is for another time.

 

                        The bell rang and everyone cheered even the teachers thought they were probably happier than everyone else. But the people that would be the unhappiest would be the parents.  
It was that night that Joe decided to plan his summer vacation as he was very good at planning things. But as always he didn’t know what things he wanted to do would he join the basketball team, swim team, or would he join the movie club they mostly do horror movies, but that would be fine as it was his favorite genre.  
Or he could get a summer job there was an old hotel (it was supposedly haunted) that was closing and they needed help just for the last few weeks. He could also help with work at the beach as it was only a bus ride away now not as far as it used to be. There would be much to do and so little time, as it was every summer, but this summer felt different and he knew it was going to be exciting.


	5. Get your head in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pacific boys join in.

The newly found brothers walked down the street taking turns dribbling the basketball and passing it to each other. They stopped at the first house on 101 street, knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Donald stepped out onto the porch he quickly closed the door behind him after yelling a quick goodbye to his mom. They continued to he next house on the block, to that of babe heffron the small redhead. when the three reached the house they noticed a the rest of the group on their way to the house. The young couple sat on the porch in front of the house kissing, of course, Joe watched this spectacle in jealously "You two run out of breath yet?" The question came as a shock in the cool moist morning. Blushing Eugene pulled away and looked up at the envious Joe and responded with "we were jus waitin for you" then the rest of the gang came up the drive "we got your mass text and decided to just get the band together." Guarnere reported in his south Philly drawl.

"You got everyone?" Joe asked making sure not to leave any players out of the game. "Nope, we didn't leave a man behind." Bull stated. "Then let's play, lossers buy winners ice cream." Luz chimed in the mix. "Sounds good, because you'll be buying us the ice cream" skip beamed. The group walked away laughing and having a good time, as they arrived at the court and immediately began picking the teams and players. Of course Joe was in charge of one team and bull the another team. After deciding captains of each side the decided upon players, the boys were lined up, each leader called them out by name.

After filing into the 2 teams the boys began the game, the ref (roe) passed the ball into the court and every one sprinted towards it. David was the first to grab the ball and run it across the court. The boys played until they got tired, but it was still the early hours of the day not even noon yet. The teams were scored 10 to 9, and the boys were ready to call it quits, suddenly they noticed a large group of boys heading thir way. It was the boys from 1st street, and 5th. They walked up to the easy lane kids and imeadiatly there was tension in the air. Winters, nix, welsh, and speirs were at the front of the easy lane kids. The same happened with the Pacific area kids haldane, hillbilly, and a few others stepped up. Andy was the first to break the silent whispers between that of easy and Pacific boys, "Mind if we play?" He asked in his gentle voice.

 

The boys on both sidesides started to murmur and whisper, winters looked at nix and harry. The looks he got back answered him almost indefinately, "You're on." The teens shouted. The teams choose a total of four refs, though not randomly, the kids who were more medically trained (anyone who had completed the first aid/cpr class) were chosen this included spina, roe, coswell, and stern. They gathered in the Centre of the court and the ball was tossed up into the air and the boys raced around passing and dribbling the ball. Babe was the first to get injured, he had been knocked over by a very ecstatic team mates and there was no foul, as voted by the refs. The game continued with the refs fixing babe's leg up, he had skinned it up from his outer thigh all the way to his lower calf. He was replaced by luz, the game again started and players scrambled around shouting "pass" or "open" as the end of the round came the current players exchanged with the benched players and began with point 3 to 3, a tie. The game also ended in a tie after one would score so would the other. Exausted the sweaty boys decided to end the game and go get some ice cream.


	6. friday the 13th part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe decided to prank a sleeping webster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter i went through hell to post it after my computer deleted all the writing i did but was able to get the word back. The representations of the men featured in the Band of Brothers was based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended. sorry if it offends. if you want more pages like this like and comment.

Joe woke up early on this day for one reason, he wanted to scare the pants off of his new brother. He carefully got out of bed and slithered over to his closet opening up a box that lay at the bottom. Joe retrieved a halloween mask and a cult looking robe along with a knife. He placed the halloween mask over his head and and pulled the cloak over his body, draping it over his shoulders. He looked in the mirror and decided this costume wasn't quite creepy enough and ripped the costume off. Going back to the closet he decided to try putting on some white stockings over his face and limbs he then grabbed the suit and tie from his closet and put them on. This look suited him better as he knew webster had read the slenderman story the night before, speirs had sent the story out in a mass email. Feeling quite proud of himself he left his room and walked down the hall to david's opening the door quietly as to not disturb the slumber of his victim before the time was right. He slowly set up his phone to record him pranking the sleeping webster after placing it in the perfect spot and hitting record joe walked towards the bed. Standing over david with this intention in mind was quite satisfying, joe made a small low growl deep in his throat.

That was enough to wake the sleeping david as he slowly and sleepily turned to face joe, blinking david began to realize what was right in front of him david shot upright and stared in fear at slenderman. Unable to move out of shock joe quickly began moving towards david and in one big leap he jumped on top of the frightened david pinning him to bed. At this point david started to scream, mission accomplished, he ripped off the stocking mask and watched in amusement as david began to cry in frustration and anguish. The door was thrown open as their parents walked into the room looking at the site that lay before them. Joe Sr. started to laugh uncontrollably he knew what had happened, they did this every friday the 13th, it was a tradition in the liebgott household to prank someone on friday the 13th he and joe did this every time the day came up.

David's mother looked upset that her fiance and stepson laughing while her baby lay in bed crying. She decided to break the mood by asking "What is so funny? And joseph what are you doing on top of your brother dressed like that? david why are you crying?" david was the first to speak out of the group "joe came in here dressed as slenderman and scared me" he said calming down a little before continuing with "then he jumped ontop of me." Mrs. Liebgott looked like death warmed over to say the least as here glare soon fell upon Joe Sr. who looked proud and scared at the same time. Joe Sr. spoke up and said "look honey me and joe used to do this all the time every friday the 13th we would sneak up on eachother and scare them its no big deal-". he was cut off by the death stare of his soon to be "no big deal he scared my son and nearly gave me a heart attack thinking something was happening to the boys". Joe slowly began to dismount david and move to the dresser where his phone lay "i'm sorry i didn't mean for it to go this far all i wanted was to give him a little scare" he turned his back to the dresser picked up his phone and placed it in his back pocket. "Don't ever do this again do you understand me joseph liebgott?" she ordered more than asked "Yes i understand." he sheepishly said walking towards the door to go to his room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As joe and the adults left closing the door behind them, david quickly peeled off his wet pants and underwear throwing them in his laundry bin. He had to get revenge for what joe did to him, he then proceeded to take the sheets off his bed for the wash. Threw on shorts grabbed the basket took it to his door placed it on the ground and proceeded to open the door peering around the corner to make sure joe was not there to harass him in any way. It was clear so he picked up his basket pushed the door open the rest of the way with his foot and pressed on with his mission to wash his clothes without anyone noticing. As he got to the stairs he quickly glanced around to make sure and swiftly walked down the stairs taking a sharp left into the laundry room.

He turned on the washing machine and added his soap wishing it would fill up faster so he could be done with it. The agitator began to spin and this prompted webster to feed his laundry into the machine, closing the lid he grabbed a bottle of febreze and sprayed it into his laundry basket then placed the basket up against the wall. He ran up the stairs still clutching the febreze and walked into his room immediately closing the door behind him. Armed with the febreze he began to spray the bed to get the trace of urine out of his mattress. The mattress had not gotten wet because of all the protective covers and pads his mother insisted be on all the beds in the house. He decided to open the window to let the smell of febreze escape and let fresh air in. As he stood in front of the window with the warm summer air brushing across his face and the breeze flowed through his room he looked down at the street and noticed that the boys were all heading to his house.

Putting on some clothes, David heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Getting off his chair he headed down stairs and saw joe pop out of his room heading in the same direction as david. They were soon greeted by the familiar faces of don and luz, as the rest of the boys remained outside to not over crowd the house. The boy's mother left the room to let the boys discuss whatever it is that boys discuss. luz decided to speak "you guys wanna do something fun?" luz said in a mysterious tone with that up to no good look on his face. "what are you planning?" david asked, "well movies, stories, camping, and maybe haunted house tours." donald responded. the four gave each other a look and that was all the answer they needed, 'yes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys think of something cool that could happen in the story hit up my tumblr at girlswithguns30caliber of girlswithguns22magnum. i also have another fic in the works wit band of brothers and the pacific boys in a zombie verse soo if you want me to post it let me know.


	7. Friday the 13th part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> under age drinking and scary stuff. this chapter is all webster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to be making another fic like this that connects the pacific boys to this fic like and comment please.

The brothers promptly gathered the supplies necessary for the intents of the week, this included movies, snacks, water, other drinks, clothes, soap, toilet paper, electronics(camera/recorder, phone, batteries, chargers, game players, laptop, tablet etc.) hoodie, towel, and sleeping bag. David started by grabbing his army combat backpack, he laid the towel up against the back of the bag then started adding his laptop, charger. Then he added his rolled up clothes(two pair of jeans, 2 pair of socks, 3 shirts, 2 pair of shorts, 3 pair of underwear, and a pair of tennis shoes(put in a hair cover) and a pair of swim trunks), movies, and other such electronics+chargers, toothbrush+paste, soap bar, hair comb, etc. After completing this task, David decided to add his snacks, closing up his bag he headed down stairs to the kitchen bag in hand.

Opening up different cabinets, he collected varying foods, including granola bars, pop tarts, fruit bars, marshmallows, chocolate bars, graham crackers, buns, hot dogs, small bottles of ketchup and mustard, chips, apples, oranges, and pears. David found that he was able to fit all of these items on his bag, along with a giant 3 liter bottle of water, 2 small cans of energy drinks, and a liter of grape juice. Happy with what he gathered he promptly put the items in the bag, stepped over to the cloak closet and retrieved his sleeping bag, rolled it up and wrapped it over the top and sides of his army bag. 

 

Ready to go David walked to the door all set to join with the rest of the boys when he remembered his laundry. He scrambled to his mothers room walked in and asked her to take care of it for him, she agreed. David had almost walked out the door again but then he thought 'should I bring a porn?' he considered how cool he would look to the other boys if he did indeed bring porn. Running up the stairs he knelt before his bare bed and reached under to grab his little stash of porn mags and movies, he also decided to take his game of thrones DVD collection. Placing the discs into a case to make it smaller and more able to fit in his bag, while stuffing it in his bag he glanced out the now closed window and noticed the boys were starting to take off with out him. David, upset, rushed down the stairs and out the door to catch up with the rest of the boys. When he got to the group he made his way to Luz and a new boy on the block Janoveck, and started a conversation with them.

 

When they arrived at the beach just a few miles outside of town, winters and Nixon went around with an empty can and collected money($1.50) from each boy to pay for the campsite for the weekend. When they were finished the counted it and took it up to the check-in shack, they had gotten two covered campsites(has a small building look) and one uncovered campsite(for a tent) by the woods and the lake(in a secluded area). They set up camp and changed into their bathing suits, when the got to the shore some boys ran straight for the water and others just relaxed on the beach taking in the sun. Winters on the other hand started to swim laps and Nixon just took in the view of his ginger boyfriend.

 

When night fall came the boys started a fire and roasted smores, hot dogs, and other such delights. The stories were scary and funny and after the fire burned out the boys decided it was time for movies. This is when Hoobler decided to bring out the alcohol he had brought with him, he brought 2 bottles of wine, 2 bottles of champagne, 2 bottles of tequila, 2 bottles of whisky, and 2 bottles of vodka. David also decided to bring out what he had with him, his porn magazines and videos, all this made for a night of memories.  
When all the liquor started flowing the boys gathered around the varying magazines and computer screens, to bear witness to the female anatomy and gay porn. When all the boys were pretty drunk and had enough of the unrealistic depictions of sex the went off to bed.

 

The next morning came and some of the boys were hungover and sick while others were quite fine, as the had very little to drink. Winters was one of these such people that didn't drink at all the night before, as a result he rose early and nursed the drunks after a morning swim. Webster awoke with his head pounding and the need to vomit. As he tried to rise in his zombie like state he was pulled back down by an arm, the offending arm belonged to none other than a very drunk and very asleep James Miller. He removed the arm and again rose up and looked around at the casualties of the night before, when he noticed the pacific boys camped near them. He waited a few minuets as all the rest of the boys awoke, there was some strange activity going on over at the other camp site. Some guys were setting up what looked like speakers and getting ready to play music, Webster waited and watched in amazement at this spectacle before him. Suddenly it happened and the music started, some boys tried to cover their heads in an attempt to block out all the noise, the attempt was futile. The boys got up and separated into groups. 

Webster soon lost interest in this and got up to get breakfast or vomit he hadn't figured out which just yet. A few hours passed and the pacific boys made their way to the easy boys campsite. They exchanged and traded items, talked, and other such niceties they agreed to spend the weekend together and planned around that. They spent the rest of the morning getting ready for the haunted house and factories.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this I'm a piece of crap.


End file.
